When peasant met princess
by Black cat in the night
Summary: Main storyline is G/V also K/18# and V/B through flashbacks and mysteries. Videl runs away and is taken in by a peasant named Gohan...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the dbz characters or the show, they belong to God's lost brother Mr. Akira Toriyama; so don't sue (If I did own them I'd drag Gohan of to my room and lock the door!)I do however own Maria she is a figment of my imagination and does not make an appearance on the show.  
  
A/N: in this world ki, the dragonballs and Saiya-jins and androids don't exist so this means that Goku and Co. are just really skilled martial artists and are human. This takes place in a place like the city in Aladdin.  
  
Videl lay on her bed and sighed. Being a princess was so boring…she wished she could fight like the people they had watched in the ring, but she wasn't even aloud to get her fingernail dirty. Her maidservant Maria entered the room. "What are you going to do to-day Videl?" She asked. "Run away." She answered off-handily, wishing she could. "Well if you are going to." Said Maria dropping her voice. "To-day would be the day to do it. Your father and most of the men in the castle are negotiating peace in the next country and the castle will be virtually empty." Videl sat up. She hadn't been serious but now… "What about you?" She asked. "Won't you get punished?" She was worried about Maria; she was the only friend she had. "To-day is my last day remember? I retire to-morrow." "But what about the guards? Won't they still be here?" "I'm sure I can get my friend Bulma to sway the captains mind." Said Maria winking.  
  
Bulma was the captain Vejiita's wife. All Videl knew about her was that she was also in a position of power and that there had been some scandal years and years ago about there getting to-gather, but she had never been informed what it was. Videl had never actually seen her, but she was known throughout the castle as Beautiful Bulma. Vejiita she was quite familiar with, and she strongly doubted he would do anything to help anyone, let alone her who he didn't really like.  
  
"Don't worry it will work." Said Maria. "But won't I be recognised?" "We'll disguise you." Said Maria. "I have some servant rags I can lend you, and we'll cut your hair to make you less recognisable. Vejiita will pretend to see something and distract the guards and we'll sneak you out while there gone." Maria was practically quivering with excitement. Videl could tell she'd led a pretty boring life as a maidservant. She gave Maria a hug. "Thank you." "No worries."  
  
Videl stood outside the gate of the castle cold and high on adrenaline. She looked up at the gates that had hidden her from the rest of the world all her life. She had wanted nothing more to be outside them and now here she was.  
  
Memories of her childhood and her father ran through her mind – learning to walk, aching to fight, being forbidden to do anything and memories of the way her father had always been strict and nasty – and pampered her and through people out of the castle for her. She dismissed them from her mind. Couldn't start thinking about that now, not now that she was finally free.  
  
She wandered through the streets, intrigued by the world she had never known. People in carts proclaiming the stock they had, women and children wandering through surly looking men standing bored in the background waiting for their wives to finish their shopping. She wandered the streets for a good many hours, checking everything out and becoming familiar with her surroundings.  
  
It wasn't until nightfall when everyone had gone that she realised she had no-where to stay.  
  
A/N: Yeah I know that chapter was boooring but it gets better I promise. Plz R&R! Don't mind flames just review! 


	2. Don't mention the name

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue.  
  
"Hey you lost?" A fairly good-looking man, around Videl's age came up behind her and scared the bejeezus out of her. She spun around instantly suspicious. The guy concluded she was definitely lost. "I'm Gohan. What's your name?" Videl struggled to think of one and said the first that popped into her head. "Bulma." "Bulma eh?" Gohan smirked.  
  
Why is he smirking? What did I do wrong? Videl was mad – she didn't like being made fun of. But something in those warm ebony eyes told her she was safe no matter what she said.  
  
"Do you have a place to stay?" Once again Videl was stumped. Gohan smiled. Poor girl. She's probably homeless. Something about Videl made Gohan want to help.  
  
"You can stay with us if you want." He offered. Videl was too cold and tired to be suspicious. She followed him wearily back to his house.  
  
"Hey kaasan I'm home!" Gohan threw open the door. "Gohan!" A small boy came running up to him. "Hey Goten." "Who's that?" Goten asked pointing at Videl. "Goten this is Bulma. Bulma I'd like you to meet Goten. He's my younger brother." "Hi." "But that's not Bulma. Bulma…" Goten started to say before Gohan clamped a hand over his mouth. "Eh he he he he, he doesn't know what he's talking about really." Gohan said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "If she says her name is Bulma then her name is Bulma ok?" He hissed to Goten. "Ok." Goten agreed wondering what was going on. Gohan had never done anything like this before.  
  
"Kaasan I'd like you to meet Bulma." Gohan said showing Videl into the kitchen. Chi-Chi was smart enough not to say anything about the name though she did fix Videl with a suspicious look.  
  
Videl was confused. The people of the castle only knew Bulma, yet these people seemed to sense that wasn't her real name. What was going on?  
  
"Now she's going to be staying with us for a while…" Gohan was saying. "WHAT!!!???" Screeched Chi-Chi. "Come on Okaasan she doesn't have anywhere else to go." He said quietly to her. "Gohan we have barely enough to fend for ourselves and your telling me you want us to take care of another teenager? Do you realise how much teenage girls cost?" "I have some money I can lend you to help pay for everything." Videl said taking out her purse and handing a fat wad of zenni to Chi-Chi. "But that's got to be at least 300 zenni! And you say this girls homeless!" "She could have picked it up off the street…"  
  
Videl looked at Gohan with growing admiration for the way he stood up for her, a stranger he barely knew, and his genuine desire to help.  
  
"Alright she can stay since she seems to be able to pay for herself. I'm sorry but I'm going to need your real name dear."  
  
Videl began to sweat nervously. "But Bulma is my real name." "Ok." Said Chi- Chi like she didn't believe it. Fortunately for Videl the door swung open for a third time. "Daddy!" Cried Goten running up to him. "Hey hey!" "Hi Chi-Chi. Mmm-mmm something sure smells good." "We're having Spanish rice (tee hee hee! Gohan!) For dinner. And this is Bulma. She's going to be staying with us for a while." Chi-Chi said hushing him with a kiss before he could say anything about the name. "Bulma this is my dad. His name is Goku." Goku extended a hand and Videl shook it.  
  
After dinner it was decided that since he was the one who picked her up, Videl would be sleeping in Gohan's room. Since they didn't have spare mattresses, they got two sheets and a pillow and used that instead.  
  
As soon as Videl's head hit the pillow she fell asleep. Gohan would have liked to have learned more about her, but he didn't want to wake her up. She really is pretty. He thought as the moonlight fell over her face. He rolled back over to sleep deciding he'd worry about who she really was to- morrow.  
  
A/N: To-morrow they finally find out who she really is! Sorry about my previous promise but it gets better next chapter. R&R! Or else me won't write no more! 


	3. learning to fight

Disclaimer: Me no own you no sue.  
  
Videl woke up and jumped out of the makeshift bed and looked around widly before she remembered where she was and the events of the previous night. She looked over to Gohan's bed and saw he wasn't there. She went to her window and saw Gohan and Goku outside sparring. They were fighting! If there was anything Videl wanted to learn more it was to fight. She dashed downstairs. This was her chance… "Morning Bulma." "Morning Chi-Chi bye!" She said running outside so fast she almost knocked her over.  
  
Videl slammed open the backdoor. "Oh hey Bulma" Said Gohan quickly reminding himself she was going by that name. "Teach me." She said. "Huh?" "I want to fight. Teach me to fight!" She demanded. "Uh…"  
  
Meanwhile Goku was doing some fast thinking. He felt that there was something he should be doing in this situation. What would Chi-Chi do? Instantly a vision of Chi-Chi rose to his mind. "Goku! This is our chance! Gohan can finally get a wife and start giving us some grandkids. Leave them alone to-gather! Now!" All right Chi-Chi. "Gohan I think you should be the one to teach her how to fight." He said. "Me! Why!?" "Because you're the same age as her and she'd respond better to you." "I guess." "I'll leave you alone with… Bulma. That is the name she's taking on right?" "Dad!" "Oh sorry. I'll just go inside now ok?" "Fine." Said Gohan through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well I guess the first thing you have to learn about fighting is how to punch and kick…" "Then get on with it." "Right."  
  
Goku walked in and Chi-Chi ran up to him and began wringing his hands. "Goku what did you do? Leaving poor Gohan alone with that street hussy." Goku was confused. He had just done what he thought Chi-Chi would have wanted now she was mad at him? "Well I just thought that maybe, this could Gohan's chance to finally…um…get himself a wife and…" "With that no good street thief?! Goku how could you?" "Well she did have 300 zenni just lying around and could have more somewhere else…" Chi-Chi wasn't listening she was too busy yelling not even listening to herself. "And she has 300 zenni lying around and since she doesn't know how to fight she probably wouldn't know how to steal and maybe have some more somewhere else giving us rich grandkids…" She stopped actually having listened to herself for the last sentence. "Goku you're a genius!"  
  
Videl sat down exhausted. "That was pretty good. Learning all that in one lesson." Gohan said encouragingly. They had covered punches, kicks and a few blocks and though she wasn't as good as he was yet, she was learning fast and much farther ahead than Gohan expected her to be. "I want to keep going." Said Videl struggling to sit up. Wow thought Gohan. This girl is really something special. "No I think you better go inside." He said helping her up. Why is he doing this for me? No one's ever really helped me like he has before. She looked at his smiling face with more and more respect. "So why are you so eager to fight?" Asked Gohan curious. "I – I always watched people fighting in rings and stuff. They always looked so free and in control. I guess I always wanted that feeling. And the way they moved…I wanted to get dirty and be able to do that but Papa always forbade me…" She stopped realising how much she had blurted out.  
  
Gohan sensed that he had learned far too much already and wisely kept his mouth shut. But this girl and her firey personality, who was supposedly homeless yet talked about her life as though she was in prison or the castle or something like that, intrigued him.  
  
"So now that your done Gohan you can help set the table and get everything ready." Chi-Chi said. "And your friend can too. I won't have her here if she won't pull her weight." "Can I help too?" Asked Goten pulling on her skirt. "No Goten I think this is a little too advanced for you." Goten pouted. "You can help your daddy ok?" "Ok."  
  
Gohan started dusting the room and opening drawers as thought looking for something. "Isn't that a bit much just for dinner?" She asked as he cleaned the room. "It's not just dinner it's a dinner party. We're inviting all our friends." "Oh." Said Videl. She had never set the table before having always had someone to do it for her. She watched as Gohan opened the drawers waiting until he opened one with plates or knives and forks. She hovered in the background not quite knowing what to do.  
  
Gohan sensed this and walked over to her. "Haven't you ever set a table?" Videl looked down and shook her head. "Here." Said Gohan gently. "I'll help you." Videl looked up into his genuine face and blushed. "Ok."  
  
When they had finally got the room ready Videl decided to ask who was coming and what it was for. "Oh two of our friends have got jobs up at the castle and are going to be moving up there tomorrow. So we're having a going away party." "Who's coming?" "Our friends." Videl realised she wasn't going to get much more out of him. She decided to wait until the party started.  
  
A/N: Still boring I know but gimme a break I have to set the scene and build suspense you know! As for the promised k/18, v/b it's coming be patient. 


	4. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I am so sick of these things! I write for pleasure not profit, so don't sue poor money less teenage girl ok?  
  
Videl sat down exhausted from the days labour. Gohan sat next to her. "You know we have other clothes we can lend you besides those rags." He said. Yeah-different ones. Thought Videl but she accepted anyway. New clothes were new clothes.  
  
She hadn't been wrong in her thinking. They looked like coloured rags to Videl but Gohan seemed to think it was a masterpiece. "You look great!" He said before realising exactly what he had said and blushing.  
  
'Knock knock knock'. "Gohan get the door that'll be our guests." Called Chi- Chi. Saved by the bell.  
  
Videl followed him downstairs as he answered the door. There was the shortest man she had ever seen; he couldn't have been taller than an eleven year old. He had black hair in a very goofy style. He was holding a small girl with blonde pigtails and no nose like him. "Krillin!" "Hey Gohan! Can we come in?" "Take a seat, take a seat it's your going away party." "Hey Krillin!" "Goku!" "Is that Krillin I hear?" Said Chi-Chi walking down the stairs.  
  
Once they were all seated they began to talk. Videl noticed that there were still three empty seats. "So how's Juuhachi-gou doing?" Asked Goku. "Oh she's great, she's coming in later she said she had to pick up a few things." "Well I'm here now." Came a voice from the hall. Videl presumed she must have been Juuhachi-gou. In walked a blonde woman with icy blue eyes, whose beauty simply radiated off her. Videl had always presumed all peasants were ugly – obviously she had been wrong.  
  
Gohan had completely forgotten that they had a guest to be introduced to his friends. "Oh guys. This is Bulma. Bulma this is Krillin and Juuhachi- gou and Marron." "Bulma eh?" Asked Krillin. Juuhachi-gou fixed her suspicious stare on Videl and she began to feel uncomfortable. "So what's your real name?" She asked. "Eh he, that is her real name." Said Gohan. Why is he always covering up for me? It's like he doesn't want me to know that they know it's not my real name. And how do they know anyway?  
  
The conversation continued and Videl realised that the other two seats hadn't been filled. "And then I asked him to cook me a roast beef and it was nearly disintegrated!" Everyone but Juuhachi-gou laughed at Goku's story and Videl got the feeling it would take a lot to make her laugh.  
  
The door knocked and Chi-Chi got up to answer it.  
  
Videl could hear many "Hi!" 's and "How are you?" 's and thought she heard a "Hmph." Which sounded fairly unusual for a gathering. Chi-Chi came back in, and to Videl's horror she was followed by Vejiita, a small lavender haired boy, and there on his left, was the real Bulma.  
  
"Videl!" Blurted out Vejiita. "So you did make it further than the streets when you ran away." He had to stop there because Bulma's elbows were starting to get painful. Slowly one by one every eye turned to Videl and the room went silent. Gohan's eyes had lost all their warmth and though she didn't know why, Videl wished he'd look at her like he used to – trusting and caring. "I won't turn you in." She eventually found her voice. It was all she could come up with. It didn't make a difference. Backs were turned all around her anyway.  
  
A/N: Oh no! He doesn't like her anymore! Guess you'll have to stay tuned (bad Christopher Sabat narrating voice) "To the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Z!" 


	5. Chi-Chi helps

Disclaimer: Well, well, well look who's reading the disclaimer! Are you bored or something? Go read the fic! Just for the record I don't own anythin' in this fic.  
  
A/N: So many fics make Chi-chi out to be the anti-Christ, the physco woman who stands in the way of everything. I tried not to do that. Thanx for your reviews!  
  
"Why did you… how…?" Gohan managed to get out. " I told you, I wanted freedom. I snuck out while my father was away. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Videl looked down at her hands to avoid all the questioning glares.  
  
Gohan knew that Videl wouldn't be aloud to stay. Why did he care anyway? She played them all for fools, he supposed she was just using them. And yet…  
  
"Well." Said Chi-Chi. "Now that I know she's a princess I expect you to help her to learn to do chores Gohan. And you are most definitely paying for yourself missy." "Kaasan?" Everyone looked at Chi-Chi. This was definitely unexpected. "Well she's all on her own, you don't really expect her to fend for herself do you?" "You mean…your not kicking me out?" Asked Videl. "She should have. But we all know she could use some more money." Juuhachi-gou said dryly. "Now dear, we know what it's like to be in the wrong place…secretly, you can't pick on Videl or Chi-Chi." Krillin said to Juuhachi-gou, his eyes flicking over to Bulma.  
  
Videl noticed that and stored it away to puzzle out the Bulma mystery later. "You won't tell anyone?" She asked. "No. For some strange reason we going to keep you despite the fact that you could go up to the castle and turn us in."  
  
Turn you in for what?  
  
They ate the rest of the meal in silence; the air so thick with tension Videl could have sworn she wouldn't have broken it with a hammer. "So… I guess we should say… good luck to Krillin and Juuhachi-gou on their new jobs at the castle!" Goku said. "Yeah!" The silence was broken – the air was filled with happiness and goodbyes and "Hope to see you up there." 's from Bulma and Vejiita (though his smiles looked very forced) and "Good luck and write to me" 's from the rest.  
  
Everyone was ignoring Videl – she had become a stranger in their home, the atom bomb waiting to blow up. Videl wondered why they felt such deep mistrust for people of the castle if they had two – now four, friends up there.  
  
Videl sat in the corner watching the merriment when all of a sudden she felt a pull on her skirt. It was the little girl – Krillin's daughter. "Hey. Don't you wanna go with your friends?" Asked Videl in no mood for company. "Nah they're getting boring, no-one's looking at me as much as they usually do." Videl smiled. "What's your name again?" "Marron." "And how old are you Marron?" Marron held up three fingers. Videl liked this girl. She pulled her onto her lap and began talking and playing with her.  
  
Gohan looked around for Videl – where was she? He noticed her in the corner with Marron who was laughing delightedly. He smiled at the scene.  
  
Goku was making a toast. "And I'd like to propose a toast to Krillin and Juuhachi-gou on their new jobs…what were they again?" Everyone face vaulted. "Well I'm gonna be a cook." Said Krillin. "And I'm a maidservant." Said Juuhachi-gou as though she'd rather not think about it. "Well just try not to hurt the person ok?" Goku laughed.  
  
"Marron sweetie where are you? It's time to go." Krillin found Marron and Videl. "Oh there you are." He walked over to Videl and Marron. "But daddy I haven't finished my story!" Juuhachi-gou walked up to Videl and Krillin, glared at Videl, took Marron and walked off.  
  
Krillin looked around and said to Videl "Oh don't worry about her, she just has trouble trusting people, especially you. Just give it some time." He smiled at her and walked off.  
  
A/N: Yeah I know I tend to drag things out a bit don't I? Poor Videl, at least a few people trust her. I realise I may have made Juuhachi-gou out to be the villain, please don't get the wrong idea, I love her, that part will serve it's purpose in coming chapters. K/18# chappie in about 2 chapters people! 


	6. Denial

Disclaimer: Don't own nuffin'  
  
A/N: I apologise for the lateness of this chappie but three assignments due in one week plus two tests in the same week are not good for one's brain. Oh yes and this is the boring chappie (my sister says it's the deep chappie) Once again, I tried not to make the character commonly used as a villain a villain (I quite like Mr. Satan he amuses me)  
  
Videl lay down on her makeshift bed and sighed. She supposed she would have to just try as hard as she could to build up an atmosphere of friendship again, after all this was her home now.  
  
The door opened and Gohan walked in. Videl turned away in no mood to talk to him. "Oh don't worry about it, it's just Juuhachi-gou and Vejiita you just need to worry about with the whole trust factor the others are over it already." He said. Videl turned to face him. "What about you?" He didn't answer. Videl turned away again sick of rejection. It was as she feared. He was too polite to say anything bad about her. "I just wanna know why you didn't tell us." He said. "Guess I thought you would turn me in." She replied. He sat down next to her and smiled. "You know we're afraid of the same thing." "Then we have something in common." "Yeah." They were silent for a while just looking at each other and absorbing what had been said.  
  
"Why are you afraid I would turn you in?" She asked curious and having a strong feeling it would have something to do with the Vejiita/Bulma and-all- that's-in-between mystery. "Oh just for you know stuff. Kaasan and Tousaan told us not to trust people up at the castle 'cept Bulma and Vejiita or people we know." Videl knew she wasn't going to get much more out of him.  
  
"What was it like up at the castle?" He asked. "I mean what made you run away apart from the freedom wanting thing?" Videl sighed. "It wasn't my dad, he was a great dad it was…the other jerks up at the castle. I… I don't think some of them had wives or girlfriends or anything and some of them thought I was pretty…." Oh god. The poor girl. She was struggling to hold back tears and without thinking Gohan pulled her into his arms and comforted her. He could feel her tears running down his shirt, and without thinking kissed the top of her head.  
  
She looked up at him. Gohan blushed realising what he had done. "I've got to go to bed I'm tired…" He moved over to his bed wishing they didn't share a room. What was that all about? He could feel that he was still blushing. Idiot Gohan. Don't run from her! He pushed that annoying little voice to the back of his mind and went to sleep.  
  
A/N: One page. One freaking page. It took me two weeks to write one freaking page. K/18# chappie next peoples! 


	7. The K/18# Chappie

Disclaimer: I'm tired of thinking up new disclaimers I'm just gonna use one of the old ones k? Me no own you no sue.  
  
A/N: As I said K/18# chappie (I've been looking forward to writing this part for weeks) Sorry if you were getting sucked into the plot, you can skip this chappie and still be able to follow what's happening if you want. Please don't! I keep forgetting this is not a rant and rave section. On with the fic! Oh yes and things are a little warped (the thing with Gero) and I know times are messed up but who cares?  
  
Videl lay down on her makeshift bed once more trying to puzzle out what had just happened and what the problem was. Did Gohan… No. Surely that was just wishful thinking. Wishful thinking? Casting about for something else to worry about and pushing the previous incident to the back of her mind, she landed on the relationship between Juuhachi-gou and Krillin. She was such a, well, dry and strong-willed woman what made her fall for someone like Krillin? Getting tired, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
  
1 Seven years ago…  
  
Krillin had just come back from Goku's place, and was wandering the markets utterly bored. Lonely. He pushed the word to the back of his mind. He wasn't lonely he just…didn't have a girlfriend or anything. He had to admit he was jealous of the relationship between Goku and Chi-Chi. He wished he had someone to be with, someone like that beautiful blonde over their, struggling on what looked to be her boyfriend's shoulder… What the… Krillin being Krillin, naturally ran over to help. But not before hearing some of their conversation. "We'll get him don't worry about that…" The black haired guy was saying. "Hey we're tough, Gero can't run from us forever…" "Excuse me." Krillin said. He was now holding the blondes other arm and helping her to walk. "I can lend you some money, or a place to stay if you want." "We don't need your help!" The girl snapped at him. This was the last thing he expected. "Yeah but you uh…" "I didn't ask for your help." "Sorry." Something about the funny looking bald headed man attracted Juuhachi-gou, she had no explanation for what happened next, only that it was a spur of the moment thing. She kissed him. Just a quick one on the top of the head, but it was enough to make an impact.  
  
She and the black-haired guy walked off leaving a stunned Krillin in their wake.  
  
Krillin wandered around as though in a daze for many days after that, Goku and Roshi were expressing concern but he didn't care. He just couldn't get the blonde of his mind. He had even skipped the morning head shaving ritual, so now he had black stubble on his head.  
  
This was how he looked when Juuhachi-gou saw him next.  
  
Krillin was walking down the street when he heard noises coming from one of the houses. He wasn't usually one to poke and pry but he couldn't help himself. He pressed his ear up against the door and heard what he feared. At least two people in obvious pain. Krillin did what he normally didn't do. He burst in all guns blazing (A/N: Not literally!) and stood there the anger from him just washing over everyone in the room. It was as he suspected. The blonde and her boyfriend, being tortured or something, by an old man with long white hair and a strange outfit. He was just about to attack the old guy when the black-haired guy, obviously seizing the opportunity now that everyone was distracted, came up behind him and kicked him in the head. He fell. Krillin was unsure if he was dead or not, but he was horrified by what he had just seen. If they could do that to their torturer what could they do to him?  
  
He must have been shaking or something because black-hair said "Hey you. Baldy. Come here." Krillin walked over. "For the distraction. You know walking in like that. I…" "He's trying to say thank you." The blonde said. "I was not!" She spat out blood while walking over. "That was rather nice of you." "What…what was he doing?" Krillin asked. They looked at each other.  
  
Who was this bald, well not so bald, dude to just walk in and demand to know what was going on? But then again why not tell him?  
  
"He's been doing…that to us for a very long time. I don't know why. Something about electronics and a breakthrough. I haven't even heard those words before." She stopped to kick his head. "Die!"  
  
Krillin was shocked by the venom in her voice. But then again after all she and her boyfriend had been through… "I'll just leave you two alone." He said turning his back. "Why?" The guy asked. Krillin hadn't been expecting that. "Well you'll probably want to be alone to comfort each other and do you know…couple stuff."  
  
Juuhachi-gou laughed to herself. Couple stuff? "Hey bonehead, he's my twin brother!" "Really?" That made him turn around. It was quite obvious he fancied her. She was kind of flattered. Kind of. "I'm Juuhachi-gou and this is Juunanan-gou." "Hi." He blushed. Oh Kami. Was it that bad? Bad? Why was it bad? Why wasn't it? "See ya." She said grabbing Juunanan-gou and running.  
  
"You like him." Juunanan-gou said. "I do not!" "Instant denial means your lying. Come on admit it. You like a short half bald guy." She was silent. He laughed. "I'm getting his address."  
  
The next time she saw him was at his place. They officially went out after that.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry that chappie was short and shallow but I had to cram into one chapter k? I actually do like the last one I decided. Next chappie is back to the plot! R&R! Luv reviews just don't get much of em! 


	8. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own any one or thing featured in this or DBZ. If I did, I would do the same thing to the real Yamcha that I did to my Yamcha dizk (It is no longer legible)  
  
A/N: Wait a sec, I don't have to do an A/N there's nothing that needs commenting on! OH yeah. The last chappie was in no way a dream or memory of Videl's, it was simply stating what happened between Juuhachi-gou and Krillin seven years ago that happened after Videl fell asleep.  
  
When Gohan woke up the first thing he saw was that Videl was already awake. He blushed. It was no use beating around the bush; he was a horrible liar and a straightforward kinda guy. "Listen Videl about what happened last night, I um…" "What's the big deal? All you did was hug me and kiss me on the head." Gohan obviously wasn't expecting this, and Videl could tell she'd hurt his feelings. He must have thought something of it, or her, and she had basically telling him she didn't care.  
  
"Oh um, of course. Don't know why I was making a fuss…" Gohan knew why he was making a fuss. He liked her; there was no denying it. Did she like him? He hoped so but it didn't seem likely. After all what would a fiery spirit like her ever see in a well, boring guy like him? And from the last comment…  
  
The day continued like normal for everyone except for the fact that Gohan and Videl were having their own private battles inside their minds.  
  
Videl's dilemma: Do I like him or not?  
  
Gohan's dilemma: Do I tell her I like her or not?  
  
It was all very confusing.  
  
"Gohan! I need you to go down to town hall to pick up the papers!" Called Chi-Chi. "Huh?" Asked Videl. "Oh you wouldn't know. Town Hall (as well as being town hall) contains all the files on everyone, like where they live and what day they were born and how they're doing financially. You can also get licences and stuff there as well as records. You need a licence to sell stuff at the markets you know. We need to pick up the papers for our licence for the stall we're opening." "I see." "You can take Videl too! It might be educational for her!" Called Chi-Chi. "She thinks you know squat about the outside world." Gohan whispered to her. She's not wrong. Thought Videl.  
  
At town hall Gohan went straight to the licences section of the files and stuff while Videl hung around. She had an idea that might solve the whole Bulma and why-they're-scared-of-me-turning-them-in-mystery. Checking to see that no one was looking she went to the records section and soon found what she was looking for – Bulma Briefs. After rifling through them she made a very interesting discovery – she had, in fact, been born a peasant. But people of high power like Vejiita aren't aloud to marry peasants. So that explained the scandal. But why was he aloud to marry someone like her? Also how had they met? Looking through the file she found something else – She had been arrested for secretly meeting with him. Well, well, well. How had she pulled that one of? With the help of long time friend Goku of course. Well now she knew why they were afraid of being turned in – they were breaking the law. Kind of like my relationship with Gohan. Where had that come from? Right it was time to go Videl's favourite method of working things out – the straightforward way.  
  
When Gohan came back she led him off outside around the back where they wouldn't be seen. "Videl what's this all about?" The foolproof method to see if I do in fact like you. She sat him down. And to his complete surprise lent right over and kissed him, kinda forcefully but a passionate kiss all the same. Gohan was taken completely by surprise, but after a few seconds returned the kiss.  
  
It was quite a while later when Videl realised she should have stopped ages ago. She pulled back. "Guess that means I really like you." She said.  
  
Gohan laughed.  
  
A/N: So whaddya think? Kinda shallow I know but who cares! Now the good part can start! Yay! I have several more chapters planned out so don't stop reading now! 


	9. Sprung by everyone

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, not mine, blah, blah, blah, my storyline, blah, blah, blah, and property of Akira-sama  
  
A/N: Thanx for your reviews! I'll add you guys to my mailing list if I can figure out how! *Sweatdrops* I realise this chappie is rather shallow but I need to write humour it just got the better of me. Sorry to all Yamcha lovers, I realise he may have been the villain in this but I was strapped for characters.  
  
"All clear?" "Yeah I think so." "Damn well better be." "You worry too much." Gohan leant over and began kissing Videl. She wrapped her arms around him. And then… "Gohan I'm home early! I thought you might like Oh!" Chi-Chi dropped her bags. "Ahhh! I mean hi Kaasan this isn't what it looks like really…" "And what else could it be?" "Er…" Videl hid behind him. She glared at them. "I'll punish you later when your decent. I'll see you in a few minutes to discuss this." They walked sheepishly up the stairs. "Thought you said the coast was clear." "It was!"  
  
It had been a few weeks since the incident at town hall. Gohan and Videl's relationship was official, and they tried to keep it a secret until they were ready to tell everyone.  
  
"Oh hi Tousaan. You're home too." Gohan wondered how many people were going to wind up knowing about this. "Goku I think we should discuss what Gohan was doing this afternoon with Videl." Said Chi-Chi magically apprising out of no-where as she had a tendency to do. Both Goku and Gohan jumped out of their skins. "Oh kaasan do we have to?" "Yes I will not have that kind of stuff going on in my house." "But Kaasan! We were only making out! We'd never do that I swear!" "Making out? With who?" Goku had been completely left behind in the conversation. "Who else Tousaan." Said Gohan through gritted teeth. "Um…" Said Goku scratching his head in classic Goku fashion. "Well I won't have you doing that with Videl of all people Gohan…" "But wait a minute, why are you mad? Don't you want him to get married to her or something Chi-Chi?" Chi-Chi stopped. "Well yes but that's not the point. The point is you did that with her in broad daylight when Goten could have seen." "What could he have seen? Us kissing? You have nothing to worry about Kaasan." "Well…ok but don't let me catch you doing that again."  
  
"hey Videl! We're not in trouble!" He cried racing up the stairs. "Let's just hope no-one else finds out." She said sceptically. "Don't worry who could have seen anything?" There was a crash from downstairs. They dashed down to find Trunks and Goten running as fast as possible away from the house. "What happened?" "They were spying on our argument. They must have fell over at the window, and then I got them in trouble for eavesdropping." Gohan face faulted.  
  
"Well Krillin and Juuha are going to know now." Said Goku. "Why?!" shrieked Gohan. "'Cause once Trunks knows, Bulma knows and once Bulma knows everyone who is aloud to know will know." "Fantastic" He said sarcastically.  
  
Trunks went tearing around the block until he reached his home, actually it was very large and specially made, on the grounds of the castle. He bolted to his room. Grabbing a piece of parchment and quill, he began plotting the best ways he and Goten could use this information to their advantage. When he was finished he had all of the necessary information down. He went downstairs for dinner.  
  
"So what happened today son?" Asked Bulma. Trunks was smart enough to keep his mouth shut about it; he would be less likely to get away with bribery if Bulma knew about it. "Oh nothing." He said. "Nothing? I was trying to get my men away from Kakarott's house when he told me Gohan was in trouble for making out with Videl." Vejiita smirked. "Even Bulma waited till she was older than that –" "Hey! Anyway so does Krillin or Juuhachi-gou know?" "I don't think so. Why don't you do what you usually do and go blab to them now that they live here." Trunks looked at his parents. This was bad. He had lost his advantage. Oh well.  
  
Yamcha was doing his usual rounds when he came to Trunk's room. At first he ignored the loose piece of parchment until a name caught his eye. Videl… He read it through. Oh kami… The guards had been searching everywhere for days and had turned up blank when it came to Videl's whereabouts. And here they were, right here in front of him on some stupid little kids desk. Forget the guards, he was likely to receive a bigger promotion if he went straight to the king…  
  
A/N: Yet another cliffhanger I know it sucks since I haven't updated in a while hey? I should have done more over the holidays but oh well. I'm a lazy-ass what can I say? 


	10. Leaving

Disclaimer: I see you are reading the disclaimer again. How sad. I don't own anything it all belongs to Akira-sama.  
  
A/N: Well here it is. The next chapter. I've gone back to trying to be serious now that I've knocked the humour off.  
  
Gohan and Videl were sitting outside gazing at the moonlight. Chi-chi had blown off all her steam; there was no potential danger. She rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her.  
  
CLANG. The almighty crash of the gate; the sound of flailing hooves and they had rushed around to the back. Before anyone even knew what was happening the men had scooped Videl up. Gohan jumped to his feet. "Videl!" "Gohan!" He tried to run after her but a sword was thrust into the ground before him. The rider stared him down. "We'll be back for you boy." He rode off.  
  
"There's only one thing we can do. We have to leave before they come back." Goku said all smiles gone. He was serious and focused the way he was before a fight or when something major was happening. "But Videl…" Gohan said. He couldn't forget the way they had suddenly carted her off before he could do anything about it. He should have been faster. "There's nothing you can do for her now." His tone softened. "Gohan I know you're worried but she'll be fine. It's us I'm worried about. If they catch us we'll be thrown in prison or worse." "I've got everything packed." Said Chi-Chi, her face worried, her tone sombre. Goten was holding her hand. "It's going to be like an adventure right?" He asked. "Right." Goku agreed. "Oh cool, I've never been on an adventure before, wait'll I tell Trunks." Goku bent down. "Well it might be a while before you see Trunks again son." "What'd you mean?" "It's more like an adventure for the four of us." Chi-Chi said. "Oh I get it." Goku stood up. "You ready Gohan?" He nodded. "All right. Let's go."  
  
"Videl! Oh Videl, I'm so happy to see you again!" Mr. Satan flung himself around her neck. "Great." She said unenthusiastically. She was still thinking about Gohan's look of anguish when she had been taken. "Wait'll we get that guy who kidnapped you he'll be hanged!" "No!" She cried. "Huh?" "Don't hurt him!" Mr. Satan was thunderstruck by her outburst. "Uh, I'm sure she's still in shock, probably needs to rest up a bit yeah that's it send her to bed." He said. Before she knew it she had ten servants escorting her upstairs.  
  
She flopped on her bed. "Now I'm starting to remember why I ran away in the first place." There was a knock on her door from her maidservant sent up to bathe her. "Come in." To her shock in walked Juuhachi-gou. They stared at each other before she remembered that Juuhachi-gou had got a job as a maidservant. "Oh." She managed to get out. To her surprise Juuha just grinned. "Well." She said. "At least I know you aren't a complete loser like everyone else." Videl smiled.  
  
Bulma received the letter from Chi-Chi posted just before she left expecting bad news. She got it. "Leaving the city. Doubt we're coming back. Will miss you. Keep in touch. Love Chi-Chi. P.S. Gohan's pining after Videl isn't there something you guys can do?" She put it down. "She's right you know Vejiita." "What?" "We should be doing something to get Gohan and Videl back to-gather." "It's none of my business." "Oh come on Vejiita, they helped when it was you and me." He sighed. "If their out of the city I'm powerless to do anything." Bulma scowled and whispered something in his ear. "Al right, al right, what do I have to do?" She grinned. "That's more like it. Now I think I may have a plan…"  
  
Gohan rode behind Goku, who was riding the horse, which had Chi-Chi, Goten and their entire luggage. When he reached the top of the hill he looked down for a moment at the bright lights of Satan City. "Videl…" "Gohan!" "Coming Tousaan!" And he rode his horse off into the night.  
  
A/N: *sighs* I realise Fraser will murder me for this. When you read this chappie please resist those murderous urges! I just had to thank her for all the bribery and blackmail and nagging that got this fic out of me. 


	11. Reunion

Disclaimer: Be original, it makes people happy. And then go write a fic with characters and show that isn't yours but is still (hopefully) original, like I've done.  
  
A/N: I have to thank gupi-chan at this point in time for making me write 3 chappies in one night and making me get a real move-along with this fic. Thanx a bunch.  
  
Vejiita walked reluctantly into the room. He hated having to bow to this pompous, conceited loser. Bulma often told him saying that was like the pot calling the kettle black but he didn't pretend to be something he wasn't. The king thought he was strong. Vejiita knew he was strong. As for the king, well he had known stronger houseplants. Better get this over with.  
  
He bowed. "Yes Vejiita?" "Your highness. Permission to leave the city?" "Permission granted. What for?" He already had a reason. "I wish to see if the rumours are true. It is believed that the person who kidnapped Videl has left it. I should be able to catch him by myself if he is there. I need to go check it out." "Be off then."  
  
Vejiita rode off to the allocated place Bulma and Chi-Chi had arranged. They of course had been informed of the plan. Gohan was standing there as was Kakarott. Vejiita frowned at him but Goku merely nodded. The trust factor was as yet not quite established from the days when Vejiita got great enjoyment out of throwing people in prison or having them executed.  
  
He reached over into the cart. "Get in the bag." He said emptying it of various junk items Bulma could live without and giving them to Goku. That had been her idea of course; to fill it up so it wouldn't look like he had left with an empty bag and come back with a full one; at the same time giving them some stuff they might need but not have. It was a good idea; they had been living in a cave until they could find a house in the next city.  
  
Gohan hopped in the bag. Goku watched as Vejiita rode off.  
  
Since Vejiita wasn't aloud to just walk into the castle near the bedrooms; he stopped off at the kitchen. "New supplies for the cook." He said.  
  
Krillin picked up the bag and instructed it not to squirm so much earning stares from everyone. "Eh he he, I think it might be still alive or off." He said. Whilst he was cooking he saw his chance. When no one was looking he walked out and put the bag in the nearest laundry tub to be picked up by one of the servants (quietly reminding it to be silent and still and getting a grumble in return). He returned to his cooking and prayed for the best.  
  
Juuhachi-gou made sure no one knew exactly what her rounds were that day; or that they knew that as a maidservant for the princess she shouldn't be picking up the laundry nearest the kitchen. She managed to hide her face and when she reached the allocated hallway (which fortunately wasn't occupied) she swapped the bag into her usual tub of clothes for Videl, which she had placed there. She entered the room and whispered "All clear". Smiling at Videl she left closing the door. If it hadn't been for Krillin…  
  
Videl was as usual lying on her bed wallowing in self-pity (after all what else was there to do?) when something in the tub of clothes began moving. Moments later and too her utter surprise a very out-of-breath (and cussing really badly) Gohan fell out. "Gohan!" "I swear they could have found a less smelly way of transporting me here but no-" He was silenced by a kiss from her. "Hi Videl." He smiled. She grinned. Then punched him in the nose. "Ow! Jeez what was that for!" "You could have got yourself killed you jerk! And then what would I have done huh?" She looked so intimidating standing over him with her hands on her hips that Gohan felt it best to just apologise. "I'm sorry, but I had to come see you 'cause what would I do if I hadn't?" She smiled. And hugged him. "Oh Gohan."  
  
A/N: Ugh that chapter was a nightmare to write, I'm practically dropping with tiredness and exhaustion and my brain feels like mush but I was forced (courtesy of gupi-chan) to write it anyway. Came out crap and short but those are the consequences when you force a grumpy tired teenage girl to write romance. 


	12. Everything is turned upside down

Disclaimer: Not mine; don't sue (sorry for the lack of original disclaimers)  
  
A/N: I got bored with the way the plot was going to I decided to spice it up a bit. Also the dates aren't exact so don't treat 'em like they are k? Also some people are asking about this but as I've said before Saiya-jiin, and ki and androids don't exist in this world.  
  
Day after day, week after week, Gohan made the trip to the castle one way or another. Usually they just repeated the procedure thought up by Bulma and Chi-Chi; other times they had to use a different method due to circumstances beyond their control. And of course he couldn't go see her every night; he usually had to wait two or three weeks. This was made worse by the fact they now had a house in the middle of the new city. Gohan really hated the night before he could see her again after he had waited a week or two when the suspense and longing built up till he couldn't stand it anymore, he had to ride to the castle by himself if need be.  
  
This was one of those nights. He was pouring over one of the many old, almost rotted books given to him by Chi-Chi, who insisted he was going to be able to read if it killed him. Her wish was granted and Gohan became one of the few peasant boys who could distinguish the difference between an A and a B. Of course he constantly had to brush off Goten whose motto in life seemed to be "If Gohan can do it, then he can teach me."  
  
He was getting started on learning the much harder sentences in the town laws (which of course, was purely coincidental that Chi-Chi just happened to include in there). "No peasant should wed royalty, if any peasant is caught fraternising with royalty he/she will face death by beheading" Were a few of the things that jumped out at him. Why were people so uptight? Kami it wasn't that bad honestly. Something had to have happened to make them like that. Something that he wasn't going to find in this book. He got out his history book, something, which had to that point remained, untouched due to his disinterest in the thing.  
  
Many hours later after he had long since given up on the search out of boredom Gohan stumbled across something quite by accident. In the year 770 the princess of Ox King's kingdom went missing believed kidnapped by a passing troupe of peasants/gypsies. Well that would explain a lot. He thought. Then…Wait isn't Ox King grandpa's name? The truth hit him. Hard. Kaasan was a princess? Then a similar thing must have happened to them as to me and Videl…and they fled to Satan City! Great. So his parents romance came back to screw up his. Damn. "Gohan! How's your homework going son?" Chi-chi called poking her head around the corner. Gohan looked at her, his perspective changed completely. She's a runaway princess. "Gohan?" Gohan came to his senses. "Yeah I'm fine Kaasan just thinking about dates and stuff." "Ok. Just thought I'd let you know Vejiita's here to pick you up." Gohan scrambled to the door knocking over poor Goten.  
  
"You know if you're gonna use the same bag you could at least wash the thing." He grumbled climbing in. "Your lucky I'm even here to pick you up, so stop your whining." Vejiita replied.  
  
"Do you think…do you think you could adjust to life without the palace…permanently?" "I could and almost did last time why?" "Oh nothing just…stuff" "Well put that stuff out of your head it's bad for you, you know." Videl replied snuggling up closer to him.  
  
She wasn't worried but Gohan was. How long was it before some unsuspecting – or suspecting – servant came in and saw him? How big would the search be if Videl went missing again? Would she be happier without him? Kaasan and Tousaan had got away with it hadn't they? He lay things churning in his mind for the first time realising how dangerous what they were doing really was. He liked his head on his neck!  
  
But the following night was to prove Videl wrong.  
  
"And just who are you?" Another scumbag come looking for the princess Juuhachi-gou thought. She hated having to get rid of these losers as she so often did. Honestly there was nothing in the job description that mentioned she had to be a bodyguard as well as maidservant! On second glance it was a girl – a tall blonde with green eyes and a green top and the shortest yellow pants she had ever seen. And a gun. "I have to see the princess right away." She said. What a surprise. "I'm sorry but you can't. She is sleeping." "Oh, but I have a warrant to search her room." She said holding it up. Juuhachi-gou stared at it her blood running cold. He wanted to search her room, and he had a warrant, meaning he could go in anytime she pleased. This could only mean one thing. Someone had been tipped off about Gohan. The castle was aware of his presence. And right now he was in there doing God-knows-what with Videl. Shit. "I'm sorry but I said you can't she is sleeping." "So?" "You don't want to wake her up. She's the princess you know she'll have your head on a platter and trust me, she's not very nice when she wakes up." This usually put people off but not this girl. She seemed quite confident it wasn't her head that was going to end up on a platter. "Let me through please." If she were to knock her out how much trouble would she be in? Would anyone even know? She was far stronger than most people in the land why would this girl be any different to anyone else she had disposed of? But she seemed to know what she was thinking and before she could even raise her hand had knocked her in the gut with the butt of her gun and pushed her aside. It wasn't strong enough to really hurt her but it had caught her off guard. Well. She thought. At least I can take her down for harassment.  
  
Videl was lying there quite happy when the door handle turned. Now what does Juuha want? But it wasn't Juuhachi-gou. The door flew open and in barged a blonde woman with a gun. What the… Before they'd even had time to think she'd marched up to Gohan and hit him on the side of the head taking him completely by surprise. "Now I've got you Romeo." She lifted him up and Videl coming to her senses ran in front of her and blocked the door. "Out of my way." The other woman said. In response Videl kicked at her and got her square in the stomach. "My name is Videl Satan and I'm a master of the martial arts!" She shouted coming at her. "And my name is Lunch and I have a gun." She said pointing it at her head. Videl stopped. She knew she was good but not that good especially with a gun to the head. Lunch shoved her aside and walked off down the hallway.  
  
A/N: I always wondered what would happen if Juuhachi-gou or Videl met evil Lunch and I really wanted that to happen in one of my fics. I think she fit in nicely don't you? 


	13. The trial

Disclaimer and other ramblings: Why do I have to do a disclaimer for every friggin' chapter!? Arrrggghhh!!!! I feel like Rei (from Sailor Moon) grumbling like this but Jeez! Ok, the characters in this fic belong to God's other half Akira Toriyama so don't sue me k?  
  
A/N: Hey does anyone know if we're aloud to include pictures in our fics at fanfiction.net? If you do tell me please? Also I'm finally getting off my lazy ass and adding you guys to the mailing list. Hurrah!  
  
Gohan stood in the courtroom feeling the eyes of everyone there upon him. They didn't give you sufficient covering – something to do with being humble – and he was freezing. He had to keep reminding himself it was actually a courtroom cause the room covered in velvet and gold that he was in certainly didn't look like one. He couldn't believe they had an audience for this kind of stuff but they did – behind him and above him were hundreds of packed seats. The jury was either side and way at the front in the judges seat was the king. He was going to die he knew it.  
  
The blonde woman dragged him forward. It had been little more than three hours ago when she had caught him but it felt like three hours ago.  
  
Gohan felt rather than saw shadows in the back. His eyes flicked over and he saw his parents and Goten sneaking in with the aid of Bulma, Kuririn and Juuhachi-gou. Vejiita of course as the captain had to stand facing him in front of the King's Bench.  
  
"Hey the promise." Said Lunch directing it to the king. "Oh right." He said. "Here's your money for capturing him." "Good. Now I can get out of here and forget your ugly face." So the king had paid her to capture him. His chances of survival looked about zero. He hoped she died for her rude comment to him. But the king merely gave her the money and looked away.  
  
"Aaaaahhhh that's the stuff." She said sniffing it. There must have been some dust on it though because she sneezed. What the…Her hair had gone blue! Her eyes had made the same transformation and she looked around confused. "Where am I?" She asked and her voice was different as well – soft and sweet. "Can you help me out of here?" She asked turning to Gohan. "Not really." He said.  
  
"Tien said he was going to look after Lunch." Said Goku. "If that's looking after her then I'm a monkeys uncle." Replied Krillin. "When I get my hands on him letting her loose on the town to capture my Gohan and when she evil too!" "Calm down Chi-Chi your only making things worse." Goku said.  
  
A very confused (and now very rich) Lunch was escorted out of the courtroom. "Now back to business." Mr. Satan said. "You are charged with kidnapping and assaulting my daughter. How do you explain yourself?" "Kidnapping? Assaulting? I didn't do any of those things!" Gohan protested. "Not only that you broke into the castle continuously." Mr. Satan went on obviously not listening to him. "How do you explain that?"  
  
"Lie Gohan, come on lie forget everything your mother has ever told you." Goku prayed.  
  
"Well I…" Gohan mumbled unable to think up an excuse. "Ah ha! Guilty as charged take him away I've heard enough." Mr. Satan said. "What? You didn't even listen to me! I didn't even tell my story or get to defend myself!" Gohan shouted but he was being grabbed by several people and was unable to defend himself in chains.  
  
"Wait!" A voice cried. Everyone turned around. Videl had flung open the door and was marching in.  
  
A/N: I feel it's my duty to do an Author's Notes at the end even if I have nothing to comment on don't you? 


	14. The final part

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Rather boring disclaimer ne?  
  
A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I am so sorry it took me so long to update! A thousand apologies and all my love! Sorry!  
  
"Wait!" A voice cried. The doors slammed open and Videl walked into the courtroom. Gohan felt a mixture of relief and love at the sight of her; finally everything was going to be ok.  
  
"Papa, you can't do this Gohan didn't do anything wrong." "Other than kidnap you." "He didn't kidnap me! I ran away!" "…and not only did he kidnap you but-" "Papa your not listening to me!" Videl walked right up and slapped the judge's booth in a command of silence. She got what she wanted. The whole courtroom shut up. "You never listen to me! If you did maybe you'd see a thing or two, important things! Like how this boy-" She gestured to Gohan, "Is innocent! All you've ever cared about is yourself, you never give a damn what anyone else has to say! Well now it's my turn!" She took a deep breath. "I hate being a princess, I hate virtually everyone here and I did it all not Gohan! I ran away, I convinced him to sneak up, I broke almost every law! And I'm not sorry! And you know what else? I'm in love with him and you can't do a thing about it!" Her words rang in her ears in the silence. The king took a while to recover and make sense of his daughter's sudden outburst.  
  
So did Gohan. Did she just say she loved him? He could feel a blush coming on, and a well of great happiness. She truly loved him!  
  
"Al right then. In light of your…confession I have but one decision. I'm outlawing you." "Out lawing me?!" Videl cried. Then she looked up into her father's eyes and caught the message – you don't wanna be a princess anymore right? Then she realised – this way she got out of being a princess, and got to be with Gohan without breaking any laws or having to keep it all secret.  
  
"You though boy-" Mr. Satan said pointing at Gohan. "-watch your back. I don't like people who take my Videl away from me."  
  
Three things hit Gohan at that moment all as great as the next and each tying for no. one in his mind; No. One: I'm not gonna die. No. Two I get to be with Videl No. Three: I get some clothes!  
  
Chi-Chi looked like Gohan felt – she was sobbing with happiness in Goku's arms who was trying desperately to calm her down.  
  
Neither Goten nor Trunks really understood what was going on, but they could sense it was something good and figured they would celebrate by throwing eggs at the Castle windows anyway.  
  
Kuririn and Juuhachi-gou both celebrated they didn't have to hide Gohan anymore.  
  
Vejiita merely grunted while his wife hugged him incessantly saying 'wasn't it romantic? Weren't we lucky not to have to go through all that?'  
  
Videl and Gohan ran happily into each others arms and kissed amongst boo's (from the people who wanted to see some blood baby!) and romantic sighs and wolf whistles (from the people who thought it was all very romantic)  
  
Videl was packing up her things, ready to move into the house Gohan had got in the other city (conviently near Goku and Chi-Chi's though they insisted it was all coincedence). There was a knock at the door. It was Mr. Satan. "Hi Papa." She said. He watched her pack. "You realise that by outlawing you, my guards will have to kill you if you re enter the city?" "Yeah." She said, wondering if Vejiita would let that happen or if he just wouldn't care now that Buruma had no reason to let her live. She hugged him. "Thanks Papa." She whispered. "I know it seemed like I didn't listen all those years, when you said you wanted out, and you wanted to be a martial artist, but really I was just afraid of losing my little girl." She blinked back tears. "I'm sorry." She said. He watched her move to-ward the door. Just as she walked out he called her back. "Is there any chance of…you staying?" She smiled weakly. "It's too late Papa." And without looking back, she walked out for the last time.  
  
There were several reasons no one who was involved ever spoke of who Videl really was, or what had happened years ago. One of them was that, as an outlaw, some greedy loser might turn her in for money. Another was that no one had ever found out about the contributions Juuhachi-gou, Kuririn, Buruma and Vejiita had made, and they definitely broke the laws.  
  
Even when Gohan and Videl were adults, with a beautiful young child named Pan, she did not find out, nor did anyone else.  
  
Gohan knew he was retracing the steps Goku and chi-Chi had taken years ago, not telling his kids, but he couldn't help it.  
  
The crown of Satan city was passed onto another when Mr. Satan passed away. Videl knew that with him gone the outlawing would no longer be effective, but she was too old, and not interested enough to claim the crown. And both she and Gohan knew that Pan, had she known could and would have taken it, and everything would have turned out the way it was supposed to years ago. But they never told her.  
  
And so the rightful Queen of Satan City, lived out the rest of her days as a successful teacher of the martial arts she learned from her mother and father.  
  
A/N: There it was, a nice, sappy, clichéd ending to my fic. I was hoping for something better but I was too lazy to continue it any longer. I'm thinking about writing a fic about what happened to Goku and Chi-chi, or Buruma and Vejiita when they met. Please tell me what you think. 


End file.
